Zeit
by Kiina
Summary: Zeit kann ich dir geben. Noch hab' ich genug davon...
1. Frag' niemals wieso

Disclaimer: Ich nix Harry Potter! Nix! 

Zeit   

Nimm dir Zeit.

Du kannst sie haben.

Ich schenck' sie dir.

Für nichts.

Nichts.

Nur ein Lächeln.

Ein kleines Lächeln.

Nicht mehr.

Schade nur...

Das du das nicht mehr kannst.

Schade.

Ich hab wohl zu lang gewartet...

***

Die Idee kam, ich schrieb und hier is es. Keine Sorge der nächste Chapter wird ‚länger' sein. Ich hoffe es wird was, hab' bisher nur Beblade-Sachen geschrieben! Ps.: Ihr könnt mir schreiben wer zusammen kommt. Ich hab' nämlich noch keine Idee. ^^ 


	2. Frag' niemals warum

Disclaimer: Ich nix Harry Potter, noch immer nix! 

Zeit 

„Sag' hast du den Aufsatz schon fertig?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich habe Mühe meine Gedanken auf meine Umwelt zu konzentrieren. Lang war es her, ich kann mich nicht einmal richtig erinnern, aber da war eine Zeit, da habe ich es gekonnt. Nun kostet es Mühe. Wie alles auf einmal viel schwerer wurde. Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören zu bluffen. Es bringt mir ja doch nichts. Ein bisschen Anerkennung hier und da. 

Ein kleines Lächeln.

Ein netter Satz.

Das ist es, wofür ich gekämpft habe. 

Viel zu lange. Ich habe daran geglaubt. Ich habe gedacht ich sei stark, nur weil ich Beachtung bekam und andere zu mir aufblickten. Das war mein Leben. War? Jetzt habe ich etwas anderes gefunden. 

Es wird aufhören. Mein ständig andauerndes Lachen, das doch nicht fröhlich ist. Aus. Vorbei. Und ich frage mich was passiert wäre, wenn du mich nicht geweckt hättest. 

„Nein." 

Ich kann die verwunderten Blicke spüren und muss mich zurückhalten, spüre Tränen in meinen Augen und wende mich ab. Wieso? Wieso habe ich es überhaupt begonnen? War es meine Art zu zeigen, wer ich bin? 

Hatte er doch recht? Ich bin doch ein normales Mädchen. 

Doch wieso fühle ich nicht auch so? Er hat gesagt, ich sei wie Hermine. Stimmt das? Ich kann mich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Habe den Drang, mich in die Ecke zu setzten und zu weinen. Alles weg weinen. Nicht mehr aufhören. Ich habe so viel, um das es sich zu trauern lohnt. Ich könnte nicht mehr aufhören. Nie mehr. 

Aber wieder kann ich nicht. Muss lächeln. Denn sie dürfen nicht merken, wie ich mich fühle. Ich muss meine Maske aufbehalten, wenn sie fragen, wie es mir geht. Muss mit Witzen kontern, denn sie dürfen es nicht merken. Ich darf nicht weinen, muss glücklich sein. 

Denn wer perfekt ist, darf nicht scheitern. 

Klingt es nicht gezwungen? Mein Lachen. Nicht ein bisschen? Lustig, für mich scheint es so, als ob jeder durch meine Maske sieht. Als ob jeder wüsste wie viel ich leide. Es kümmert sie nur nicht. 

Weil ich doch perfekt bin. 

Und wer perfekt ist scheitert nicht.

Darf nicht scheitern...

*** 

Hm... wieder nur so kurz. Aber wenn ich mehr schreibe wird's schlecht. Hab's versucht. Glaubt mir! Aber ich werde mich bemühen. Es war echt erstaunlich-....so viele haben das selbe Pairing gewollt... Hoffentlich hab ich Ginny richtig getroffen...bin da skeptisch. Sie ist nicht sie. Naja was soll's... wenn jemand Vorschläge hat soll er/sie die ruhig schreiben! Ich brauch eh Hilfe.. 

Ps.: Die Verknüpfung zum ersten Chapter wird erst hergestellt! 

Ps2.: Ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich noch andere ‚Pairings' machen also schreibt eure Wünsche falls noch welche sind! 

_Reviews:_

_Herm84: Hehe. __Ich hab lachen müssen als ich dein review gelesen hab. Normaler weise schreib ich das immer. Ich mein das mit dem ‚kranken Hirn'. Ich bin ‚leider' ein großer Beyblade-fan. Das is doch krank oder nicht? Da kommst du NIE mit! ^^ Ich bin froh dass ich solche Fans habe! ___

_Zissy: Danke! Leute wie du versüßen mir den Tag! (uh….was war DAS?...bin ich etwa f-r-e-u-n-d-l-i-c-h geworden?! Nein…das kanns nicht sein... bin wohl eher krank...) _

_Rikku7: Wars schnell genug?! Wage es nicht mich zu verlassen. (Jetzt kling ich schon wie eine Liebeskranke..)_

_Beckymalfoy: ...? Auf Knien?! Is doch nicht nötig...*rot anlauf*_

_Robbyn: *Knuddel* Wenn du nicht wärst....*beginnt sentimental zu werden*_

_Choko: Guter Anfang? Danke! ....hoffentlich bleibt es gut!_

_Ratty1: Ganz allein! Kein Text von irgendwo. Alles meins. ^^ oh...und na ja...das ck....hehe...*röter wird*_

_Blue2706: ^^ Hoffentlich gefällt's dir noch..._

Ich liebe reviews! Bitte nicht damit aufhören! Gebt mir ein R! Gebt mir ein E! Gebt mir ein V! Gebt mir ein I! Gebt mi- ach verdammt. Das dauert zu lang... O.o 


End file.
